


Go Team

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: The Rooster Teeth Cockbites are the best high school athletics team in all of Austin, in all fields. Their coaches are happy to take the credit for it, too.





	Go Team

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

“Alright, everyone, that’s enough practice! Hit the locker room and get cleaned up!” Michael—or Coach Jones as his team called him—shouted, not needing a megaphone to be heard clear across the football field. He watched his team gather at the benches, looking past them to where the cheerleading squad was practicing. It wasn’t the high school girls in short skirts doing flips and tosses in the air that caught his eye, of course, but the lanky man with the clipboard that stood in front of them, nodding along with the music they practiced to and taking notes. He caught the man’s eye, smiling briefly and touching the necklace that hung around his neck next to his whistle, seeing the sandy-haired cheerleading coach do the same.

He headed into the gymnasium, unsurprised to hear the high-pitched sound of the mostly-female cheerleading squad in the gym minutes after the football team had cleared the locker room. With a lazy smile, Michael leaned back in the chair behind the cluttered desk he shared with the other coaches, propping his tattooed arms behind his head and watching the door.

Gavin let himself in a minute later, turning a smile on him as he shut the door. “Good practice?” He questioned, moving around the desk and leaning down, planting a kiss on his boyfriend and fellow teacher’s forehead.

“Pretty good. It’s still early in the year, though, so not all the less-than-dedicated have dropped out.” Michael pulled him down as Gavin tried to pull away, kissing him on the mouth. “Your girls look good, though.”

“They all did a lot of work over the summer. Little disappointed I wasn’t there to run the camp, but Kara did a great job of it.” He settled onto the desk, letting Michael lean in between his spread knees and idly rubbing his shoulders.

Michael patted his knee, smiling and relaxing into the touch. “I still wanna see you pull off one of the routines. You write’em, but I never get to see you  _do_  one.”

Making a face, the sandy-haired man pinched his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I’m not a 17-year-old girl, you prick. I don’t think I could do the routines, just because I write them.”

“Hey, I can run the plays that I write up. You’ve seen me do it.” He grinned over his shoulder, standing and planting his hands on the desk on either side of Gavin’s hips. “Is it so wrong to want my cheerleader on the sidelines?”

“You’re a mong.”

“Yeah, well.” Michael kissed him again, not really having a proper rebuttal for the comment. “C’mon.” He mumbled, not moving away. “We should get home.”

“Soon as you stop pinning me to the desk.” Gavin wrapped his arms around Michael’s shoulders, pulling him closer and kissing him again. Neither made a move to actually leave the position.

A knock on the door startled them both, the two clearing their throats and pulling away. Michael nearly tripped over the chair, falling into it as the door opened and Gavin jumped from the desk, sending a spill of papers to the floor.

“You two makin’ out in the office again?” Ray questioned, shifting his backpack. “Jesus fuckin’ Christ, guys.”

Michael huffed, giving his friend a shove on the shoulder. “Shut the fuck up, Ray. C’mon, you two. Guess it’s time to go home.”

“You need help grading papers tonight?” Gavin questioned, slipping an arm around Ray’s shoulders and heading for the parking lot. Michael fell into step beside them, digging his keys out of his pocket.

“Yeah, if you don’t mind. Fuckin’ high schoolers, man.” The tanned man laughed, climbing into the back seat as Michael unlocked his car, the three of them settling in for the drive to their shared apartment.

“Just don’t let Gav grade any of his girls’ papers. He’ll pass them even if they don’t earn it just to keep them on the squad.” Michael snickered, shaking his head.

“Hey!” Gavin squawked in protest, giving the man behind the wheel a shove. “I’ll have you know that the majority of my girls are very smart and just as dedicated to schoolwork as to the squad. Just like your boys.”

“Yeah, bunch of really great guys on the Cockbites team…” Michael smiled affectionately, ignoring the snickers of the other two men.

“Still can’t fuckin’ believe that the city approved that team name. Fuckin’…” Ray snickered in the back seat, shaking his head.

“Burnie’s very compelling, I know.” Gavin agreed, glancing at him in the mirror and going into peals of squeaking laughter.

The curly-haired man glared at them both, pulling in front of their apartment and shutting off the car. “C’mon, let’s make some dinner.”

–

 On Saturday, the day of the first football game of the season, Michael and Gavin woke up early, stumbling around the apartment getting dressed and ready, trying to be quiet and let Ray sleep in (though that was nearly impossible, given that it was the two of them). They headed for the local coffee shop, getting breakfast and caffeine before driving to the school.

Gavin reviewed the day’s halftime routine while Michael went over his strategies with the assistant coaches, Miles and Kerry, both of them waiting expectantly for their respective teams to begin arriving.

By the time the game started everyone was pumped, the stands full of students and teachers from Rooster Teeth High as well as family and friends of players and cheerleaders. The two head coaches exchanged a smile, touching their necklaces again before all their attention was focused on their teams.

The game went well, the players performing expertly and the cheerleaders keeping the crowds pumped during the entire game. The halftime show was also a hit, the new routine being executed flawlessly. By the time the day was done and everyone on the teams had gone home, Michael and Gavin were sweaty and exhausted.

Still, they congratulated each other, heading for their office for a more private victory celebration.

Ray knocked and interrupted them again about half an hour later, looking bored rather than embarrassed at what he walked in on. “So, are you two just gonna fuck in here after every game? Should I just walk home from now on?”

Victory was sweet.


End file.
